


Angel

by Xiruru



Series: Archangel [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, AU, Angels, Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiruru/pseuds/Xiruru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wings were his cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Bit late, but I did want to get this out before it was too too late! This is a little sneak peek of the four parter I am doing in between chapters of Imbalance. I was inspired by the Two Steps From Hell album called Archangel, because seriously, music inspires all of the fics I want to write. I hope you enjoy!

He’d never thought he’d be doing something so blasphemous, so against what he’d believed all his life. But here he was, and he wasn’t going to regret a single instant of it. That dark skin under his pale hands, the golden strands of hair brilliant as the sun hanging splendidly over the pillow. The angel beneath him was flawed but more extravagant than anything he had ever laid eyes on before. He loved the way that silver arm connected to his shoulder amidst a myriad of scars. He loved the way those anguished golden eyes turned hazy with lust when he touched him. 

He loved the keening moans that slid from the angel's mouth whenever he touched him. 

Edward was no Michael. He was no Raphael. He was Edward, a man who had the unfortunate occurrence of having to spend an eternity being someone he was not. But he was beautiful in every way. 

“Ed,” he breathed into his ear in the moments after they had climbed, climbed, and climbed more to heaven, only to come crashing down breathlessly. “Ed, I never want to give you up.” 

“You’ll have to one of these days, old man,” the angel breathed softly back, curling against Roy’s larger frame with what could only be identified as a contented purr. “Because you will be more than a soul. And I’ll be stuck doing jobs like yours for the next seven hundred damn years.” 

“I want to save you,” Roy whispered. He stroked Ed’s back and felt the smaller man shudder pleasantly. “I want to save you and keep you forever.”

“There are five hundred and twenty angels to tell you no,” Ed murmured in reply. “It’s not your place. It’s not your destiny.”

“I don’t care if it’s twenty or five hundred and twenty. You’ve paid for your mistakes. You don’t deserve this.” 

“I will do whatever it takes.”

And Roy wanted to cry, because he knew the angel would. Nothing he could say could make him change his mind. But Roy . . . Roy would die for him. He’d only just discovered this. But he would do anything, everything for him. 

If only he could have him.

“I can have you for now, though.”

Ed nodded into the crook of his shoulder, curled his body against the other’s. There was no telling what would happen tomorrow. There was no telling whether Roy would ever find that something he needed. But he didn’t care now.

He didn’t care if he was a soul for all of eternity.

If only he could stay with this blazing angel he had fallen in love with.


End file.
